


However You Slice It

by elianthos



Series: Eli's Yuri On Ice Fanart Collection [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Fanart, Gen, M/M, NSFW Art, Nudity, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Other, School Reunion, Spicy Katsudon, University Reunion, embarassing dark past tales ahoy, hello mr. november, lucky pie, pin-up for reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elianthos/pseuds/elianthos
Summary: Fanart for the 'Yuuri is known by many and revered by all, but by different nicknames. All these people who know him by different names meet up' tumblr prompt ficlet by Lily :D.A snapshot from Yuuri Katsuki's dark past at uni comes back to haunt him, much to his Russian trophy husband's delight.





	However You Slice It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lily_winterwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_winterwood/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lily's dabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/291666) by lily_winterwood. 



From a certain tumblr [prompt&ficlet](http://omgkatsudonplease.tumblr.com/post/159342801544/prompt-yuuri-is-known-by-many-and-revered-by-all) here is the Infamous November Calendar Spread!

The picture is nsfw. Click on the sneak preview pic below to open it in full :).

 

[ ](https://bowldeepfannish.tumblr.com/post/159382268535/lily-asks-i-oblige-xdd-omgkatsudonplease)

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love double pumpkin pie goodness.  
> \- Colouring using a touchpad? *cackling* yes actually.  
> 


End file.
